huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan
Ryan is a contestant from Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, Survivor: Gabon, Survivor: Nicaragua, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains and Survivor: Fiji. Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Ryan began Survivor: San Juan Del Sur on the blue Hunahpu tribe. At their first loss, David was voted out unanimously for his poor work ethic, poor challenge ability and poor social skills. Ryan then made an alliance with Skye, Aisha, Leo, Priya and Travis to secure their safety in the game. At the tribes second loss, the alliance of six voted together in sending Richard home. Ryan was then switched to the orange Coyopa tribe with his original members Skye, Leo and Priya. The power couple formed by Leo and Skye was seen as threatening by the rest of the tribe and Skye was voted out when the tribe lost immunity. The next person to be voted out when Coyopa lost was Thomas for being a large threat. At this point, Ryan made the merge. The post-switch Hunahpu tribe stuck together and voted out Leo, Katrina and Marina. However, Travis was too much of a physical threat to their alliance and he was later blindsided. The post-switch Coyopa members were still at the bottom of the tribe and with nowhere to turn, Ryan became the next voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, Ryan voted for Aisha to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Gabon Ryan competed again in Survivor: Gabon originally on the red Fang tribe. Ryan made an alliance with Skye, Penny and Lina early on, but brought along Richard for the numbers. The alliance was extremely weak and dysfunctional having to send home minority members Cat, Cody, Montana and Lawson. A tribe switch then occurred, with Ryan being placed on the yellow Kota tribe with original tribe member Skye. The pair made allies with Aisha for their connection the previous season. However, the trio were quickly placed in the minority against the original Kota tribe. This led to the elimination of Aisha. Kota then won three of the four challenges, being the more successful of the two tribes. In a surprising twist, the tribes switched again and Ryan stayed on Kota with Skye and Leo. Ryan was in the majority and to show his loyalty, voted out Priya and Leo. When the tribes merged, Domenic was considered a threat and voted out. Ryan then remained quiet and strategic, staying in a majority alliance with Erinn, Thomas and Skye. By Final 5, Vanessa tried to throw Ryan under the bus by saying that he was going to blindside his alliance leader, Skye. At the next tribal council, Ryan was blindsided by his alliance, making him a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Thomas for their close friendship to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Nicaragua Ryan returned for Survivor: Nicaragua on the blue Espada tribe. They were weaker in the immunity challenges, losing the first three. At the first tribal council, Beau was voted out for lacking social bonds with the women on the tribe. The women held the majority alliance and when Espada lost again, Ryan was voted out. He lasted 6 days. Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains For being such a loyal and honest alliance ally, Ryan was originally placed on the Heroes tribe during Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. He began to form an alliance with the strong alpha-males of the tribe and was successful in voting out Vanessa, Hayden and Summer. However, Skye, being one of his allies, was voted out as a result of a Hidden Immunity Idol. The cracks in the alliance were clear and the Gabon finalists were targeted. Erinn was voted out when the Heroes lost again, followed shortly by Thomas. For having connections with Erinn and Thomas and now in the minority, Ryan was voted out after 17 days. Voting History Survivor: Fiji Ryan was placed on the green Burra tribe of Survivor: Fiji, comprised of former jury members. The tribe was lucky enough to never have to go to tribal council in the first 11 days as they were strong and united in the challenges. At the tribe dissolve, Ryan was switched to the yellow Pagong tribe with none of his original tribe members. This left him in an unstable position in the game and he was given a large target to begin with. Joining up with the former winners and Natalia, Ryan was able to make it further in the game. When Pagong lost three of the four immunity challenges, the alliance voted together, sending Ricardo, Vanessa, Lea and Rachel home. At this point, Ryan made the merge. It was clear from the beginning that no-one from his original tribe wanted to work with him and no-one from his new alliance fully trusted him. Ryan voted with whoever he could, resulting in the eliminations of Darcy and Alistair. His Pagong alliance did vote together at the next tribal council and voted for Tucker. However, his play of a Hidden Immunity Idol meant that Ryan was voted out and became the second member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for alliance member Natalia to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Castaways Category:Survivor: Gabon Castaways Category:Survivor: Nicaragua Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways Category:Survivor: Fiji Castaways